1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Description of the Background Art
A semiconductor light emitting element such as a light emitting diode has advantageous characteristics of small size, low power consumption and stable emission of high luminance. Recently, there is an increasing trend of replacing illuminating apparatuses using, for example, incandescent lamps, to illuminating apparatuses using light emitting devices formed of LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) emitting white light.
A semiconductor light emitting element includes a chip having a rectangular parallelepiped outer shape of about 300 μm square when viewed two-dimensionally. Light is emitted in all directions from the chip. Therefore, when the semiconductor light emitting element is used for general illumination or as a backlight of a liquid crystal display device, it is necessary to regulate the direction of light emission to a prescribed direction.
Therefore, generally, for a mounting board on which the semiconductor light emitting element is mounted or for a package sealing the semiconductor light emitting element, a material having high reflectance with respect to wavelength of light emitted from the semiconductor light emitting element is used. Alternatively, a reflector or the like is provided.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-317592 (Patent Literature 1) is a prior art disclosing a light emitting device having a light reflecting member. The light emitting device described in Patent Literature 1 has a base formed of ceramic having a rectangular shape when viewed two-dimensionally, and a protruding portion formed parallel to the shorter sides and across opposite longer sides of upper main surface of the base, with a light emitting device mounting portion formed on an upper surface. The light emitting device further has: a frame-like reflecting member having a recessed portion at a lower surface, which fits the protruding portion of the upper main surface, and joined to surround the mounting portion, with an inner peripheral surface formed as a reflecting surface to reflect the light emitted from the light emitting element; and a conductive layer formed at an upper surface of the protruding portion, to which the light emitting element is electrically connected.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-287132 (Patent Literature 2) is a prior art disclosing a package for a light emitting diode. In the package for light emitting diode described in Patent Literature 2, a cover body having an opening with a light reflecting surface is attached to an upper portion of a base for mounting a light emitting diode element. The base and the cover are formed of alumina ceramic having pore diameter of 0.10 to 1.25 μm, or alumina ceramic having porosity of at least 10%.